


Dreams Realized

by Shinoda_Obsession



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinoda_Obsession/pseuds/Shinoda_Obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennoda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Realized

It was dark outside. He could hear the rain hitting the roof and the windows. The bang of thunder had woken him from a recurring dream. Mike looked at the clock, 2:30am. He'd only been asleep for about an hour. He felt a familiar stirring below his belt, remembering how he'd left Chester before he went to bed.

Chester had come back from recording on the Queen of the Damned soundtrack to their hotel of the week. The other band members were already asleep but Mike, as usual, was up late working on tracks. He was using the computer in Chester's room.

"Hey, I just got back." He said.

"Rough flight?" asked Mike.

"Not really, just tired."

"Yeah, you look like shit." he teased.

"Whatever asshole. I look amazing."

He did, actually. Mike had noticed many a time when Chester effortlessly looked beautiful. His pale skin, blonde hair, black glasses, and that lip piercing. Simply delicious. The band had only been together through their first album so far, they were currently working towards their second. Mike and Chester had clicked right away, their musical brilliance meshing together perfectly. That was what attracted Mike to Chester in the first place, their chemistry. He had never worked with someone that was able to provide the same level of dedication as he did. Chester could work a song forever if they let him. Mike usually had to pull him away, bribing him with some ice cream or beers or video games.

They were reviewing some tracks Mike had remastered, sitting next to each other on the couch. Mike leaned back, resting his arm on the back of the couch. Chester stood up randomly, taking his shirt off and then sitting back down next to him. This was how Chester was comfortable. It was odd seeing him with a shirt on, normal for it to be off. Same for his pants really. Mike eyed the beautiful artwork on Chester's skin, wishing he were running his tongue along it. 

There it was, those dirty thoughts kept coming back to him. They would flirt meaninglessly, just joking around. There were times though that Mike could swear he saw something in Chester's eyes, a want. Chester would hump him from the side and Mike would laugh it off, but when Chester would get into it and he could feel his hot breath on his neck, he couldn't help but get excited. He'd have to stifle a moan and keep his hands in check. It was moments like those he wished he could slam him against the wall and kiss his lips feverishly whille running his hands all over him.

The song finished and Chester seemed to like it. He said he'd work on lyrics tomorrow. Mike said he was tired, he was probably going to head to bed. Chester mentioned he was going to take a shower, and immediately Mike pictured him wet and soaped up, pounding him in the shower. I gotta get out of here, Mike thought. I don't think I will be able to control myself much longer! 

Chester began to unbutton his pants, and as Mike was about to shut the door, he heard his zipper come undone. He paused for a moment, almost unable to walk out the door. Would Chester even accept him? Or would he push him away? Mike wasn't really sure, but now was not the time to risk that. He left the room and went to bed.

Waking up unsatisfied made his groin hurt. Maybe a cold shower can help, he thought. He got up and was about to walk into the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. It was Chester. Crap, thought Mike. Here I am with a raging boner.

"What's up?" 

"Hey, I couldn't sleep, thought maybe you couldn't either. Why'd you answer the door so fast?"

"I was about to go take a shower, I was standing right by it. I can come by your room when I'm done?"

"No, I'll just chill in your room, watch some TV or something. I'll wait."

Ok, thought Mike, let me just take care of this hard on caused by dirty thoughts of you, and then I'll come join you on the bed. Or I could just stay out here and fuck him...no. I need to control myself. Shower, now!

Mike turned the water on warm, he didn't have the will for an ice cold shower. As he lathered himself with soap, he started to stroke himself, teasing his length and circling the head gently. His strokes sped up as he thought of Chester laying on his bed, waiting for him. He imagined Chester with his hand inside his pants, pleasuring himself too. Mike came, struggling to keep quiet. He cleaned himself up and wrapped the towel around his waist. Damnit, he forgot clean clothes. Maybe I can get it quickly.

Chester was laying lazily on Mike's bed when he came out. When Chester saw Mike dotted with water only wearing a towel, he sat up quickly. Oh my god, look how sexy he is, thought Chester. How easy it would be just to rip that towel off of him and push him against the wall. His almond colored skin was too much to resist. Chester got up and stood next to Mike. Mike watched Chester as he moved closer, not sure what to do.

Mike stood at his dresser drawer, looking for something to wear. Chester, slowly closing the drawer, said "I don't think you need those just yet." Mike looked at him, shocked, his breath getting heavy. What did he mean? What was happening? 

Chester slowly worked his finger inside Mike's towel. "I'm horny Mike. I know you must be too, you haven't gotten laid since you left Anna. Let me fix that. You can help me too."

"What? I don't think we should do this..." said Mike.

"Mike shut up. Back up against the wall, I want to suck you so bad."

Mike did as he was told. The towel came undone and in a flash Chester was on his knees, teasing Mike with his tongue. Mike looked down, his stomach rising and falling as he breathed heavily with sexual energy. Chester had him in his mouth, he could feel his tongue circling him. Mike let a whimper escape his lips. Goddamn it felt so good. "Chester, don't make me cum. I want to do you."

Chester's hand found its way up Mike's thigh, grabbing his ass and pushing him deeper into his throat. Mike moaned loudly. "Ches!" he cried, both hands on Chester's head. Chester slipped his finger inside his mouth quickly, then began playing with Mike's entrance. This made Mike buck forward, fucking Chester's mouth once. Yes, that's what he should do. Fuck Chester's mouth. No, then he won't last. 

"Get up Chester, sit on the bed for me." Mike pulled Chester's hair to pull him off of him. Chester stood up and took off his pants, then sat on the bed, legs parted, taunting Mike to come sit between them. Mike kissed Chester as he knelt down in front of him, running his hand through his hair, biting his lip. His ran his tongue down his chest and stomach, stopping at the waist band of his boxers. Mike place his hand on Chester's crotch, applying pressure to his hard cock and grabbing it through the cotton. Chester bucked his hips and moaned softly. "Yeah baby, feel that hard dick? You want it in your mouth?"

Mike just smiled and freed his cock from the material. In one swift motion Chester was completely in Mike's mouth. Oh yeah, Chester thought. I've been dying for this for so long. "Mike I've wanted you for so long. It was SO worth the wait."

Mike responded with a moan, vibrating Chester's length. This man was driving him crazy! "Mike if you keep going like that I'm going to explode in your mouth."

"Not yet baby. I'll make you explode, alright."

They adjusted into a doggy style position. Chester got on his knees in front of Mike. Mike spat on Chester's ass and starting playing with his hole. "Play with yourself, Chaz. Keep that blood flowing." Chester stroked himself while Mike prepared to finger him. When he did, he had to fight the feeling. It was just one finger; Mike was impressive. This wasn't going to be easy.

Mike began inserting another finger, then a third. He was growing impatient. "Chester, have you ever done this before?"

"No. Have you?"

"No. I'll be gentle." Mike stood and shoved his cock deep inside Chester's mouth. "Get it nice and wet baby." Then he got back up on the bed behind Chester and slowly slid inside him.  
Chester shoved his face into a pillow to keep from crying out. Mike began to thrust. "Oh god you are so tight. You wrap around me like a glove baby. Try to relax. Let me know if I get your spot."

It didn't take long. Mike gripped Chester's shoulders, hitting his spot hard, over and over. "Mike don't you fucking stop!" Chester could feel him pulsing inside of him, it gave him goosebumps. The feeling was ecstasy. 

Mike cried out "Ches I'm gonna cum. Are you ready baby?"

"Oh god do it. Fill me Mike. I'm ready too."

Mike let himself go. He felt like he was exploding over and over again. Chester's tightness sucked every last drop out of him, meanwhile Chester shot his cum all over the sheets. They collapsed together on the other side of the bed, Chester laid on top. "Please tell me that is not the last time that is going to happen."

"Baby I don't know how I will keep myself away from you now. It was hard enough before. Every time I look at you all I'm going to see is your face twisted with pleasure." replied Mike. Together they fell asleep, this time dreaming of each other.


End file.
